The purpose of this pre and postdoctoral training program is to prepare nurse researchers to contribute to the science of self and family management of chronic illness, especially cancer, cardiovascular disease, and diabetes or risk for these diseases. It is imperative that a strong cadre of nurse scientists be available who can contribute to this area of inquiry. This initiative builds on our NINR-funded Exploratory Center for Self-Management Interventions for Populations at Risk by expanding that work to training for predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees. The predoctoral program prepares the beginning researcher with the knowledge and skills necessary to understand self management and to develop and test nursing interventions for patients with cancer, cardiovascular disease, or diabetes. It builds on our current doctoral program by adding substantive content in self and family management of chronic illness, the state of the science research in the respective clinical areas, research experience with a variety of researchers working in the field, and the opportunity for in-depth study using cognates. A total of 10 new predoctoral trainees will be supported, each for up to two-three years, for a total of 18 positions. Postdoctoral training will prepare investigators to conduct more complex studies involving an interdisciplinary perspective or the need for sophisticated analytic techniques. Postdoctoral fellows will work with experienced faculty researchers on ongoing studies of patients with cancer, cardiovascular disease, or diabetes, participate in interdisciplinary postdoctoral training programs in specified centers within the university, and develop a proposal for extramural funding. A total of 10 new postdoctoral fellows will be supported during the project, each being supported for a total of two years, for a total of 18 positions over 5 years. [unreadable] [unreadable]